


The miracle that we met

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drama, Fantasy, God Ato, God Mao, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, The miracle that we met inspired, mention of bullying, slight mention of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Sometimes miracles do happen. And Kyungsoo miracle came in the form of a stuttering, blushing and tripping mess of limbs.





	The miracle that we met

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story brings a smile on everyone's face. Thank you to the mods for being so supportive and amazing.  
> This was not easy to write but I enjoyed this so much.  
> If you have not watched the show, it does not matter. There is no direct correlation. But if you have, consider this story happening some time after the happenings of the show.
> 
> Thanks to F and S for hearing my whinings and being the reason I was able to complete this.  
> And to A, without whom this would still be a total mess, thank you for taking out the time from your busy schedule to edit the mess i wrote into this final version.  
> Lastly to the readers please enjoy this story as an early kaisoo day gift <3
> 
>  **Original Prompt :** Jongin is eating at a local dine-in pizza place. He moves to throw his garbage out when he makes eye contact with the cutest employee. The employee gives him a warm smile and thanks him to which he panics, stutters, and runs out the door.

 

It is a universal fact that one realizes the importance of something only when it is taken away from them. It applies to everyone. Jongin is no exception to it as well.

Jongin, the name still sounds foreign to him. People look at him weirdly when he fails to react to the calls of his name. That has landed him in very uncomfortable situations way too often.

In his six months so far in this place, Jongin has tried not to get too much attention. He does his work in silence, almost in hide and without making another mistake that would cost him his identity.

***

It is almost time to leave for work but here is Jongin; wrestling with a fitted pair of jeans and trying really hard to fit his long legs into these God awful clothes that people now call fashionable. People have weird tastes nowadays, Jongin has deduced in his brief stay in this place by now. And even more weird are their actions; how easily they compromise with situations, how easily they give up when a problem stand in their wake, and how unwilling they are to fight hard for their rights. It makes Jongin question the mindset he had of people in general.

 

When he first stepped into this dingy one room apartment with leaking roofs and broken furniture, he received the shock of his life. How could one mistake land him here? He has to agree that the mistake was terrible and to his embarrassment, not his first but still it was not as grave as the last time, when all he got in return was an earful and mostly the regret and guilt. But all of it was better than _THIS_.

The only good thing about this place is how close to nature it is. He knows there is a big city some hours away from here. That is a terrible place to live in; so much noise, so many people, and so many problems.

At least, it is peaceful out here. On his fifteen minute walk from his apartment towards his work, he comes across a fruit market and the juicy citrus smell that reminds him of home. The crisp air free from pollution does not make his head dizzy like that of the city. The splash of colors is a welcomed sight after the white sheet he is so accustomed too.

It was only a week after Jongin moved to this small neighborhood of Seongdam. He was so busy inhaling the fruity smell of several delicious fruits from the cart that he did not even realized when he picked up one at random to eat. The moment the old lady vendor had snatched it away from him and had used big angry words, which he could not even decipher properly, had shocked him to the bones. She looked really mad and it had terrified him. He was not expecting her to react. He thought she would not notice him like everybody else, solely based on his past experiences.

But he forgot that there was a tiny little loophole in his plan of being invisible.

“Who are you?” she spat with such anger that for a second he forgot who he was altogether.

Her eyes, narrowed into slits, scanned him from head to toe while a permanent scowl was etched on her face.

Last time, he would have told her _who he really wa_ s but now he knows better. He had realized that when people asked this they usually meant their name and not what he was about ready to tell them.

“Jongin.”

He had known then the importance of a name, an identity. And of one which could not be suspected easily.

That day and today, six months later, a lot has changed. _Jongin_ does not step in front of anyone without a double take. Making sure that no one suspects him, however, it is harder than he thought. It is more difficult to achieve that when he is who he is.

He is well on his way, when he encounters the _cafe_. Jongin has researched well about it and the employees that work there. Have observed it for so long that he knows when the crowd is the least for him to sneak in unnoticed.

But not today. Maybe tomorrow. It is the same thing he tells himself daily. Jongin does not know what it is but it is like something is pulling him towards this cafe. He does not want to be paranoid about it but his hunches have always come out to be true.

What if someone or something is waiting for him there or what if someone needs his help?

He hates not being able to know immediately what it is. Has he not messed up; he could have known it all with a snap of his fingers.

Being stripped off his title and royalties are making him go insane. But Jongin himself is to blame. He should not have tested the patience of the higher ups.

While having a self reflection and many doubts in his mind, Jongin passes by the cafe with a now familiar feeling of something missing and promises himself that tomorrow will be the day.

 

The day when he finally allows himself to take a risk.

***

The flower shop has opened early today, Jongin notices as he rounds the corner towards the street housing his destination.

It is fairly early in the morning, but by routine Jongin knows the shop would have been opened five minutes ago already.

It is the perfect time for Jongin to go in unsuspected. As he enters, the bell chimes and he gets distraught quickly. His hand has not even lifted off the doorknob and he is seriously thinking of turning around and running away. He is already regretting coming here as he notices that almost everyone's attention is on the entrance of the shop now.

Slowly and carefully as to not make any sound, he makes his way towards one of the empty tables on the corner. Well, the whole shop is empty sans few employees to be honest but he still chooses the one in the furthest corner, from where he can gaze at the street outside through the glass window. As if the familiar setting of outside will make him feel less uncomfortable in this strange unknown place.

He has eaten a triangle looking very strange thing once before which quite surprisingly tasted to his liking. He can tell from the aroma in the air that someone is preparing it behind the closed doors of cafe’s kitchen. He is thinking of getting one before any unknown customer steps in.

With his two slices of pizza - Jongin has matched the picture that says pizza with the things on his plate to conclude that it is what it is - and a cup of sugared flavored milk that everyone calls coffee, Jongin settles down on his table. Taking out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, he goes through the list of people he needs to visit today.

He will miss these triangle snacks the most once it is time to leave this place. Maybe he would get a recipe to prepare it himself or visit here often to have this delicacy, one too many times.

Jongin takes the last bite with a mournful sigh. His cup of coffee already sitting empty on the table. After gazing around, to be on a safer side, Jongin walks towards where one of the worker threw garbage. He is trying to figure out how to open the garbage bin to throw in his empty cup when the sound of bell chimes grabs his attention.

As he looks in that direction, a short boy in glasses with a big backpack enters the cafe. He is wearing what every other employee is wearing, Jongin notices.

‘He must be a worker here.’

Jongin does not think much of it and after placing the cup on the bin because he failed to figure out how to throw it in, he walks towards the exit.

Jongin is just at an arm’s length away from the boy who is coming in his direction; probably to head towards the back office Jongin saw earlier when the boy smiles at him.

The gesture stuns Jongin to the extent that he freezes on his spot. After few seconds he whips around just to make sure if there is anyone else behind him. But there is no one and the boy is now standing closer to him and is still smiling _at him_.

Not knowing what to do, as this was not the part of the plan, Jongin runs away from the boy in haste and almost trips twice on his way towards the exit gate.

This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be seen.

How could the boy see him? Jongin is worried sick now thinking about all the whys and hows.

 

***

 

Ato, the Deity of death, cannot be seen by humans unless he wants to. Ato thought he would be fine roaming the Earth disguised as a mortal with the name and identity of Jongin but the encounter with the old lady vendor months ago had left him feeling strange and conscious.

Mao had answered his questions a week later. The gods’ communication head was still angry at Ato for causing trouble in the mortal world and being a disgrace, which made Ato feel even guiltier. Mao, however, at last had agreed to help Ato. The young God with no ill intentions had a soft spot in Mao’s heart.

 

Ato had botched up a soul taking once again. But this time it was less grave. Just that he took someone away two weeks before he was supposed to die, which left the balance of nature a little unstable. Higher ups were very angry with him and could not let him go without any consequence, again.

Thus, the God Ato, found himself banished from the heaven and from his primary duties for one year as a punishment. They would have made him live as a human but Ato was still needed to preserve the balance of nature. But instead of taking the souls, he was given the task of being a messenger.

Mao had told him that as a messenger, few of his abilities as Ato were suspended for the duration of his punishment. In common language, it meant that he could be seen by humans. Not all though. That would have jeopardized their existence in secret.

The ones who have seen death from close or have almost died and came back could see Ato but no one would ever know about his identity.

The reason for the boy being able to see him distressed Ato so much because he had never seen the boy before.

As a God, Ato remembered everything; every person that he took a soul of, everyone whose soul he returned back. He knows all the souls but he could not identify the one of the boy from the cafe. And the fact that the boy could see him was proof enough that he must have seen death.

 

But why could not Ato recognize him.

Are his powers as a messenger – to not be seen by everyone except a few - are also being taken away from him, Ato wonders, distraught by the chances of it.

Jongin had made sure to observe, on his way back to the house he lives in, if other humans were able to see him as well. He had even called for Mao demanding to know why they have taken all his powers away, in a moment of worry and fear of unknown.

 

But no one else could see him and Mao denied the accusation of taking away Ato’s remaining powers.

This caused Ato even more distress. Because now he had no way of knowing how the boy could see him.

He decides in a moment of panic that it is better to stay away from the boy and the cafe until he knows for sure what is happening.

Two weeks, was how long Jongin avoided the street of that cafe; even if it meant taking a much longer route to work.

His work, which was nothing but to visit all the people whom souls were needed to be taken; to verify their identity and report back to Mao. There were thousands of Messengers and each is assigned to a specific location. Jongin was appointed in Seongdam. As Ato, all messengers used to report to him but since he was suspended from his duties (the embarrassment of which will never leave him), he and all other messengers report to Mao for the time being. This place was a peaceful one, with not much crime and away from the clutches of diseases; which only meant, less work for Jongin. Sometimes he had no work at all but still it made him useful to dress up and roam the streets with no particular destination in mind.

***

Today, he decided to brave the situation once again and see for himself if the boy could still see him or was it just one big visual mistake on his part. Maybe the boy was smiling to himself and couldn’t actually see him, Jongin had whispered to himself the whole way back that day. But his big eyes had followed Jongin unmistakably, which crumbled any of Jongin’s doubts.

His heart is beating fast as he nears the cafe, which is a ridiculous thing in itself. He is a God. He has nothing to be sacred of. But it is not fear per se, but the discomfort that comes with the unknown. Also, it appears to him as a challenge. And challenging a God is never a good thing. But Jongin is not truly the Ato right now, which frustrates him to no end.

As he steps closer to the cafe, his feet falter. This vulnerability is new to him. Maybe spending too much time on Earth is making him human like them. Raising his inner powers, Jongin finally steps and stops in front of the glass wall of the cafe. There are a few people bustling inside mainly doing cleaning and other stuff before opening for the day.

The boy is nowhere to be seen and Jongin is in equal parts relieved and confused. He will now not be able to get answers to questions plaguing his mind. But the lightness he feels in his chest indicates how suffocating he felt at the prospect of facing the boy again. Maybe it is a good thing he is not here, Jongin thinks to himself.

But everything comes to a standstill when he turns around because there he is.

Wide eyed, Jongin openly gapes at the boy standing in front of him with burrows narrowed into suspicion. His backpack is still hanging from his shoulders implying that he must have just arrived. Jongin’s mind supplies unhelpfully how the boy must have seen him gazing inside as if searching for something.

 

Jongin unconsciously gulps and averts his eyes from the intense stare of the boy. There is no doubt left in his mind anymore. The boy _can_ see him. That rattles the Ato in him a lot.

The boy is about to say something, Jongin senses the moment his lips part and air leaves him. Jongin runs away the same moment. It is stupid and totally degrading for a God, to run away from a mere mortal but Ato is Jongin now. He has lived so long as Jongin now that sometimes he thinks and behaves like a mortal. Not like a God that he is.

Jongin does not return for another one week.

In the meantime, he hounds Mao for answers but the other is of no help. Knowing about spirits is not his field of expertise, Mao says like one of those pompy mortals; which is true because its Ato’s job but he cannot use all of his powers currently and that makes Ato sniffy.

“You are being ridiculous, Ato. He is nothing but a boy. He must have seen death from near. I know you think you know everything but maybe just maybe it slipped your mind only this one time.” Mao does not let Ato respond and adds further “Running away is not the solution if you want answers to your questions. My best advice would be to go talk to him. Try to find out what’s his story and you will know for yourself how he can see you. And then maybe I can finally be free of your constant whining.”

“I swear you are starting to sound more and more like these mortals.”

Ato whines in return and Mao just rolls his eye deadpanned.

 

As Jongin finally allows himself to think seriously about what Mao suggested, it does not sound too bad to him now. The boy did seem harmless and there is no way he could have known Jongin’s true identity. So there is actually nothing to worry about. If he wants to know the truth, asking the boy himself looks like the only solution feasible now.

As a result, when Monday arrives, Jongin finds himself confidently strutting towards the cafe. The will to know the truth makes him brave the situation openly, without any hesitance this time.

The moment he enters, the aroma of burned coffee hits him full forced and for a second he lets himself inhale it like a mortal being. He still remembers the first time he had tasted the coffee; he had spat it out the same way back instantly. It took him three months before his taste bud could get used to the bitter taste. And very surprisingly, the only coffee he can fully enjoy without grimacing a hundred times over a single cup is the one made at ‘The Universe’.

 

The name of this cafe, a tale he heard from eavesdropping, was borrowed from a hit song by a very popular boy band, the likes of whom Jongin could never understand. Jongin likes music but what the earthlings call music is so very loud and a chaotic mess that it gives him a headache, even if he is practically immune to getting one – perks of being a God.

 

***

 

This time when the bell chimes gets the attention of everyone inside, Jongin does not hesitate to look in front. They all can see him today. It would not have been wise to remain invisible when one person for sure could see him.

 

And that one person is now gawking at him, but the moment the boy realizes Jongin is looking at him, he looks away. His ears as red as Jongin’s coat.

 

The itch to just walk up to the boy and ask all his questions is big in Jongin’s mind but he does know that it will be of any help to him lest he might scare the young boy away with his hurriedness.

 

So, Jongin just sits at the corner. In his haste to not appear suspicious, he forgets to even order. And only when a couple occupies the table next to him does he realizes he needs to order something. Sitting in the corner with no food and all alone, not to forget the countless glances he is throwing towards the counter, is making him even more suspicious.

 

Slowly with small but confident steps he walks towards the counter. The boy is behind the cash register and Jongin has no excuse to not look at him. But he escapes that predicament by pretending to gaze through the menu to order even if there is no need to look at the menu. He always order the same thing. But the boy does not have to know that.

 

Jongin wishes he could read minds, it would have been easier to know what was running in the boy’s head then. Maybe Jongin could have gotten all his answers without the need to do all this.

 

A sound, much similar to someone’ clearing their throat startles Jongin out of his thoughts. And much to his dismay, his eyes locks with that of the boy. He has really big eyes - first thing Jongin tells himself. He, then, gazes a little below his face, towards his chest on the right where a nametag is peeking.

 

‘Do Kyungsoo’ it says.

 

Jongin lights up at the aspect of knowing the boy’s name but the excitement dies down soon when the name does not ring a bell in his mind as well.

 

“Are you gonna order?”

 

The irritated voice of a girl standing behind him catches him off guard. Jongin, the God Ato, stutters and blushes as he orders an Americano before hastily taking his seat back in the corner.

 

The boy glances his way from time to time. Sometimes their gazes even lock. But before the other’s lips could form a smile, Jongin looks away.

 

Jongin is thinking of ways to get the truth out of the boy while waiting for his order to serve. The dire need to know the truth is strange, but he does not linger on that thought long for it to start making sense to him.

 

Jongin, caught in the middle of making faces at the toddler on the table in front of him, is shocked to see the boy standing beside him. It takes him a minute to register that the boy is carrying a tray with his coffee in his hands.

 

But was not he behind the cash register, Jongin muses but is instantly distracted by the way the boy is glancing shyly at him.

 

His cup of coffee is already on his table. The boy is still there.

 

‘Have you ever been dead?’ Is it the normal thing to ask a human. Jongin is not sure. He has not heard someone ask it before.

 

The boy is standing so close; he looks like he is waiting for Jongin to say something. But what does he know? Does the boy somehow know who Jongin is? The panic floods Jongin again but before he can bolt away like the last time, he hears a soft tired sigh before the loud sound of dragging footsteps tells him that the boy is already moving away.

 

***

 

Jongin went there every day next two weeks. The boy kept sneaking glances at him but never approached him again. Jongin scolds himself for being a chicken the first day. He could have acquainted the boy first day itself. He wouldn’t have to come here every day to get a chance to talk to the boy then.

 

Speaking of the boy, Kyungsoo, though Jongin always addresses him as The Boy in his mind, is avoiding him at all costs. Twice, Jongin tried to start a conversation but every time he started to say something other than his order the boy would pretend not to hear him and move on to take order of the person behind Jongin.

 

Today is the same, except Jongin did not tried to spark a conversation. Maybe this was all a bad idea. The longer he lets himself be seen by humans the more he is risking his identity. Jongin has decided to not return from tomorrow onwards. The truth might not even be that complicated or important than what Jongin has made it to be.

 

He should focus on his work as a messenger. There is not much time left anyways for his punishment to finish and for his time to go back to his home, as Ato.

  


Jongin is sulking a little while savouring one last cup of coffee at cafe ‘Universe’, when the loud voices interrupts the peace of the almost silent shop.

 

Three young boys, not looking much older than Kyungsoo enters the cafe with a loud bang of doors. This is the first time Jongin has seen them here and by their body language it is as clear as day that they are one of those bullies that Jongin once encountered.

 

Jongin tries to ignore the three and instead shifts his focus on Kyungsoo who is carrying his order and coming his way. And because he was looking at the boy’s every move was Jongin able to catch him on time when one of the bullies tried to trip him.

 

With Kyungsoo’ head buried in Jongin’s chest and his palms grasping Jongin’s arms in a tight grip, Kyungsoo lifts his head and focuses his wide eyes to the face of his saviour.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks the boy in his arms worried for his well being.

 

Kyungsoo just stares at him with an unreadable expression in return.

 

To Jongin, it appears as if Kyungsoo is not even breathing. The boy’s unblinking wide eyes does not leave Jongin’s face even for a second. When he repeats his earlier question and Kyungsoo fails to answer or even blink, Jongin realizes that the other did not heard his any word.

 

So instead Jongin focuses on the three boys in front who are scowling at them. Maybe it is time to use his powers. It has been long anyway and Jongin misses using them.

 

He pulls away from the boy and checks for any injury. When he is sure the boy is well and has not hurt himself, Jongin lightly shakes the boy to get his attention.

 

“Huhh?” Kyungsoo is still looking at him with those wide eyes of him and for a moment Jongin wants to smile down at the boy’s cuteness but the thought flies away the moment he notices one of the bullies inching towards Kyungsoo.

 

“I said give them a lesson,” Jongin tries not to sound acidic. The bully is getting closer and Jongin just wants to punch him hard. He does not know the reason behind his aggressiveness; does not know from where this sudden surge of protectiveness towards Kyungsoo is coming from. All he knows is that he needs to protect this boy and so he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and lands a punch on the boy who was about to push the smaller boy hard.

 

The other two boys meet a similar fate and soon all three of them are on the ground. Everyone in the cafe is bewildered by their bruised faces because there is no way Kyungsoo’s light punch and a fall to ground could bruise that bad.

 

What they do not know is how Jongin froze time to give them a much needed lesson himself.

 

The silence after the three bullies scattered away does not last long and soon the cafe owner, or that is who Jongin thinks he is, runs towards Kyungsoo. Jongin is ready to step in front of a still shaken boy if the man is only going to scold him, but the man instantly envelops Kyungsoo in a hug and his voice is full of genuine concern when he asks Kyungsoo if he is hurt or not.

 

Jongin is happy to see that not all humans are selfish and bad. And that people near this boy genuinely care for him. He had noticed many workers stepping forward when Kyungsoo was tripped but they did not get a chance to help because Jongin was already there.

  


After Kyungsoo has assured everyone several times that he is okay and has calmed down now, everyone goes in their respective station.

 

When the commotion has died down and the people seem to be at ease already, Jongin empties his cup. He is about to leave when Kyungsoo timidly sits next to him. He is not looking up, his head bowed down as he nervously fidgets and plays with his fingers. His fingernails are bitten, a fact Jongin randomly observes and then brushes off.

 

“Thank you.”

 

This is not the first time Jongin has heard the boy’s voice but it still sends a shiver down his spine. The voice is soft, nervous, and sounds like a low deep whisper. It should not affect Jongin like this but it does. There is an underlying sadness to his voice.

 

“You shouldn’t let others bully you like that.”

 

The boy is startled by Jongin’s sudden declaration. His big eyes turns even wider on hearing the anger in Jongin’s voice. After a beat of silence, where they just stare at each other, Kyungsoo, to Jongin’s surprise, snorts and averts his eyes to look back at the floor. Something in that sound makes Jongin realize that the boy is not being funny but sarcastic.

 

“Is- is it not the first time this happened??”

 

Jongin’s hands are fisted in a tight grip and Kyungsoo is looking at it with a strange mix of expression. Jongin does not care anymore what the human boy thinks of his unplaced anger. Jongin, himself, does not understand too.

 

“I am used to it,” he says like it is the most mundane fact everyone is supposed to know. When Jongin thinks about it carefully, the boy did not look as shaken as one should be after such an incident.

 

“You shouldn’t let others bully you.”

 

There is an air of finality when Jongin repeats his earlier words and leaves, not waiting for the boy’s response this time.

 

***

 

“What was that inside?”

 

“What the -” Ato is startled by the sudden appearance of Mao while seriously contemplating his recent behavior about a certain wide eyed boy.

 

“You are becoming more and more like a mortal with each passing day.”

 

Mao mocks Ato for his reaction and the childish response he gets in return just proves his premise.

 

Ato starts towards his apartment not wanting anyone - more like Kyungsoo - to see him still lingering outside the cafe when he had left more than fifteen minutes ago already.

 

Mao silently follows him and does not say anything. One look at the silent God walking beside him deep in thought is enough for Mao to hold back his thoughts from being voiced out.

 

But when the silence stretches for too long and it does not look like Ato is going to acknowledge his presence, Mao stops him with a hand grabbing other’s arm and they both come to a stand still just in front of Ato’s housing place.

 

“Ato,” Mao whispers as if reminding him of who he really is. “I asked Whiro.”

 

“Whiro. You mean the Deity of Afterlife!” Ato asks, not understanding Mao’s preamble.

 

“Yes.”

 

“About what? Kyungsoo?” There is nothing else Ato can think of but that leaves him even more perplexed. Why would Mao ask the God of Afterlife about Kyungsoo, Ato thinks to himself as his heartbeat picks up in fear. “What does Whiro has to say about Kyung…” Ato stops that thought mid way and looks at Mao with something akin to horror in his eyes.

 

“No!” Ato refutes with such vigour when the meaning dawned on him. His voice is so restrained and afraid and loud altogether that even Mao takes a step back. “He is not dead. He is a human. A completely living young human boy.”

 

Mao gives a resigned sigh and nods his head in approval. “He is. I just said I talked to Whiro because it could have been a possibility. There are many who does not make it to the end of the portal you put their souls into. Sometimes they get lost in the maze of the portal, and sometimes they are pulled back into the world of living.”

 

What Mao is saying, Ato knew it already but still that possibility never crossed his mind. Technically if they are a soul roaming the Earth, they would be able to see Ato. But Kyungsoo is not one of them.

 

Ato had felt the warmth of his body just now when he touched him. Dead souls are never warm. The light, the sadness, the agitation in the young boy’s eyes were too bright and alive to be of a dead soul.

 

So, no, the boy is not dead. The reason why Kyungsoo can see him is still unclear but it is certain that he is not dead. Ato refuses to believe that. Scratch that, Ato refuses to let it be true.

 

***

 

Jongin does not leave his room the next day. Not for his duties as a messenger, nor to visit the cafe.

 

The incidents of last night, still fresh in his mind, causes a whirlwind in his head.

 

What is so important about that boy? Why is he so adamant on knowing the truth about him? Why the fact that the boy could see him affects Jongin so much? When in fact many others could too. Yes, he could identify them in a moment; knew exactly when they saw him for the first time, when he returned their souls back. But the boy was a mystery.  Jongin wanted to unravel it. The question was why? Does it have anything to do with why he felt the dire need to go inside that cafe all those months ago?

 

He wants to go up and get answers to all his questions. But he knows that his answers does not lie there. They lie in that cafe, with that boy.

 

So Jongin again finds himself in the cafe next morning. This time when he enters and gets the attention of everyone inside, the light that ignites in Kyungsoo’s eyes does not go unnoticed by him. Jongin does not fail to observe the stretch of his lips into a heart shaped smile as well. His answering smile is so out of his character but he could not help it. This is the first time the boy has been so open with him, the first of many positive emotions he has shown Jongin so willingly and boldly.

 

“Usual.”

 

It is not a question and Jongin smiles stretches into a grin at Kyungsoo’s statement. He just nods and moves to his regular table.

 

“Are you gonna place it down or not?”

 

Jongin tries hard to hide the amusement from his voice but he fails to do so. Kyungsoo has been standing there for more than two minutes, just staring at him. Jongin has stopped questioning the boy’s action of delivering his order personally when his actual work is behind the cash register.

 

Maybe he is not the only one attracted to the likes of this mortal. Maybe the boy feels the same. The thought makes Jongin equal parts happy and curious.

 

The boy does not leave like he usually does after placing his order on the table. Instead he sits in front of Jongin and that surprises him..

 

“You came,” Jongin has taken his first sip only when the sudden declaration startles him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were not here yesterday. I thought it would be another two weeks before you would come.”

 

There is sarcasm and amusement in his voice and Jongin realizes instantly what the boy is referring to - their first meeting. When Jongin had ran out of the cafe on the aspect of getting seen when he was supposed to be invisible.

 

The boy remembered him; still remembers their first encounter. This little fact puts smile on Jongin’s face. There was a time when he feared the challenge, the threat this young boy proposed. When did it all change, Jongin had not realised.

 

“Did the bullies come again?”

 

At the shake of Kyungsoo’s head, Jongin takes a sigh of relief.

 

“You never answered my question?” Jongin asks to fill the silence.

 

“Which question?” Kyungsoo’s adorable expression elicits a laugh out of Jongin and the boy looks at him with amazement.

 

It takes a while for Jongin to control his laughter to answer the boy properly.

 

“Have you been bullied before too?” Any amusement or lightness is absent from Jongin’s tone now. He is abnormally serious and Kyungsoo must have sensed it because his expression dropped and with a resigned sigh he tells Jongin everything.

 

“Life has not been particularly easy for me.”

 

Starting from the start, at the lack of option, Kyungsoo tells Jongin how his parents met with an accident when his mother was eight months pregnant with Kyungsoo. He has never met any of them. His mother had died giving birth to him, already in a critical condition when she was first admitted to the hospital after the accident.

 

The nurse who was present during his delivery took pity on him when he was just a babe and took him in. She was the one who told him about his mother. All he knows is a name, Do Eunhee. His father had died on spot and Kyungsoo never managed to know his name.

 

The nurse, Im Yunhe, had tried her best to raise Kyungsoo as his own. But she was already having hard time meeting her ends. On top of that, raising a kid added more to her burden. So, when Kyungsoo had become old enough, he had started taking up odd part time jobs while studying hard to land scholarships.

 

He was currently in his final year of high school and diligently studying hard to clear the SET exam to land a scholarship in one of the best colleges.

 

But when you are who he is, a poor orphan boy, the world becomes a battleground. He has been subjected to bullying ever since he stepped foot in school. It is not like he never tried to fight, but what a six year old could do against five ten year olds? The ball was never in his favour.

 

Kyungsoo, however, mastered the technique of being invisible and avoiding dire situations like the one from that night. It was once in a month kinda situation now. But it has never happened inside the cafe.

 

Kyungsoo was grateful that the man was there to help him. It felt good to have someone protecting him.

 

Jongin’s cheek flushed at that and all the anger and sadness from Kyungsoo's story evaporated only if for a time being at least.

 

Jongin listened to every word kyungsoo told him with utmost attention. All his unasked questions were answered when he heard Kyungsoo mother’s name.

 

Everything made sense now.

 

Jongin has been Kyungsoo’s miracle ever since he was born.

 

“I do not know why I told you all of this. I have never told it to anyone. Not even my best friend. But something about you just tells me to trust you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s confusion shows on his face and Jongin can understand what the boy is thinking at the moment. Because ever since he has seen the boy, he has felt the same.

 

Jongin left the cafe that day after telling Kyungsoo his given name and a promise to always protect him.

 

Kyungsoo has beamed so bright at him in answer that it took Jongin a second to actually see the boy’s face past all the brightness.

 

***

 

“Did you know?”

 

“About his mother? About him? No. I would have told you if I did, Ato.”

 

This time when Mao appeared from nowhere, Ato didn’t get startled. He was finally at peace now. Nothing is bothering him now. No questions hazes his mind. His time to return is near and he can feel it in his body. His powers are coming back slowly. Any day now he will be gone; away from the mortal world. And even if he has gotten all his answers, there is still some unfinished business.

 

“You saved him all those years ago. That’s why you were drawn to him.”

 

It is not a question and so Ato does not says anything but he can almost feel the question Mao is not asking him to be answered.

 

“I remember his mother. And his father too. When i collected his father’s soul, I didn’t know his mother was with a child. And so when I entered that operation room that fateful day, I just couldn’t let myself take away the soul of an innocent, still unborn child. She had gone in labor from the traumatic events of the accident. Dhr had to die. She was going to die. But the babe would have died with her. Like it was supposed to. But-”

 

“But you couldn’t let that happen.” Mao interjects with a soft smile.

 

“I couldn’t.” Ato agrees. The sadness from that day seeping into him once again. As if he is reliving that moment all over again.

 

“I had begged the higher ups to let the baby live. I had argued with each one if them, for hours. And at the end, they had agreed. But at one condition. I was not supposed to go down and see the babe. I was not supposed to know his identity. I was not supposed to help him ever.”

 

“Sometimes not everything goes according to the plan.” Mao says as if he knows something that Ato does not.

 

“Nothing goes against Almighty's plan. I wonder why he wanted me to meet the boy again.”

 

“Maybe you already know why.”

 

With a last mysterious smile, Mao disappears into thin air leaving Ato with a smile of his own.

 

***

 

“You want to be a architect?”

 

Jongin is truly surprised by this fact. He always thought Kyungsoo wanted to be a singer. He has seen the boy singing too many times now to be completely bewitched by his heavenly voice. It was Jongin only who compelled Kyungsoo to sing for the first time for the cafe’ open night two weeks ago. A week after Jongin came to know about Kyungsoo’s identity.

 

Jongin has been doing good on both of his promises - one told and one untold - ever since.

 

“Yes. I have already made my top ten list of universities I want to apply in. The scholarships in top two are really hard to get and the fees is so high that I can never even imagine to pay it for myself.”

 

There is a downward tilt to Kyungsoo’s smile by the end of his statement that Jongin do not like even one bit.

 

Jongin had discovered only recently that Kyungsoo’s adopted mother was severely sick and part of the reason kyungsoo did this part time job was to provide her the required medical aid.

 

But jongin knew she did not have much time. And maybe kyungsoo did too.

 

***

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You will see soon.” Jongin is, to tell the truth, a little nervous for what he is about to do. But after a lot of thinking and arguments with Mao, Jongin decided this is the best way to make sure Kyungsoo lives a good life. After it is time for Jongin to leave.

 

Kyungsoo’ steps falter when they reach their destination and for a moment Jongin thinks maybe it was not the right time. Time, however, is running out for Jongin. Soon, he would have to leave the Earth and return to his world as God Ato.

 

“Why are we here?” Jongin had feared that there would be accusation in Kyungsoo’ voice. But all it is there is - lingering sadness mixed with curiosity.

 

Jongin does not answer immediately and instead grabs Kyungsoo’ smaller hands in his slightly bigger ones in a tight grip.

 

He does not stop at the reception or any other area and instead takes them both to the second floor. The hallways are suspiciously empty but before Kyungsoo could ask anything, Jongin pulls him into an empty room on the left.

 

Empty he thought it was but was not. Racks and racks of files line the walls on all the four side. It looks like some kind of a storage room and Kyungsoo is even more confused than before.

 

Jongin leaves him standing on the threshold, walking straight to the left most corner and takes out a file covered in layers of dust from the highest rack.

 

Kyungsoo takes slow hesitant steps towards the man. His heart is beating erratically in his chest. The reason of which completely lost on him. The air around them shifts. The staleness and smell of dust changes to something cleaner. When Kyungsoo reaches Jongin, the other holds out a piece of paper towards him. Grabbing the paper without breaking the eye contact, Kyungsoo brings the paper to his chest. He knows. Or at least he can sense what this paper holds. His identity maybe.

 

“I have contacted your grandparents. They had no idea what happened to your parents. Over the years they realized something terrible must have befallen them. To you. They didn’t know you survived. They will be here tomorrow.”

 

Minutes or maybe hours must have passed. Kyungsoo does not know. His mind is in a far away place. He can see himself standing in a room full of dirt. A beautiful man in front of him. Its like he is outside his body and is watching the scene unfold from somewhere above, a different dimension maybe.

 

Jongin is stepping closer to him and the moment he touches the boy’s cheek, an invisible force pushes Kyungsoo back in to his body.

 

With a jerk all senses returns to him and Kyungsoo realizes he has been crying. Through tears he tries to decipher the name written on the piece of paper.

 

D-do Wonsik

 

His father

 

With his vision completely hidden behind the haze left by his tears, Kyungsoo chokes on a single syllable.

 

“why!”

 

Jongin smiles through his own tears and bring the boy into his embrace. Letting go of God-human dynamics for once.

  
  


***

  


_(after 3 months)_

 

Jongin opens the door to his studio apartment and thanks the man with a tip to help with his luggage on the tenth floor.

 

This is the only building in the whole of Seongdam which looked anything like 21st century architecture. Everything around them still looked like it was from hundred years ago.

 

Despite the twenty hours long flight from New Jersey, Jongin, even if a bit jet lagged, is eager to go out and get a cup of steaming hot coffee.

 

Jongin is still new to this world. The doctors had told him it would take a while for him to get used to his surroundings. A change of scenery might be of help, has said his therapist.

 

So, here he is. In a place not far from where he was born but a place he never revisited in last seventeen years.

 

Jongin has been roaming the streets for last half an hour but he has not come across any cafe so far. The need for caffeine in his blood streams is at its highest level.

 

Just when he was about to give up and return back to his simple adobe, a board catches his eye.

 

“The Universe”

 

The unmistakable coffee cup next to the words on the board means only one thing.

 

Jongin has found his destination.

 

The moment he enters the cafe, the burnt smell of coffee almost transport Jongin to a personal heaven.

 

With a long delicious sigh, he enters cafe universe and with a big smile on his face walks towards the counter.

 

Jongin has just placed his order and turned away to find a table when the bang of a door resonates in the otherwise silent cafe.

 

A hand grabs Jongin before he can comprehend what is happening.

 

“Where were you!!”

 

A boy, red-faced from anger shouts at Jongin out of nowhere.

 

Jongin, startled and embarrassed by all the attention he is in the middle of suddenly, trips on air as he tries to back away from the small but unexpectedly a strong boy.

 

“I don’t know yo-”

 

“I have so much to tell you. Do you know where I go to college?? The top university in Seoul. And I didn’t even landed the scholarship.”

 

Kyungsoo does not let Jongin speak and takes hold of the taller boy again and drags him towards his old table.

 

“Did you know how worried I was. You just disappeared. Do you know how hard it was to meet my grandparents without you. I was so lost. Where did you even go? By the way, did you know someone left my grandparents money to pay for my college tuition fee. I thought it was you. But you were already gone. Why did you leave me?”

 

The boy keeps shooting questions after questions and all Jongin can think of is - “but I am meeting you for the first time; I came here after seventeen years; I was in comma for the last three years.”

 

***

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

 

Mao just stares at Ato with a not-funny expression and the God of death lets out a huff before nodding his head in approval.

 

“I might have asked the higher ups to wake up a certain boy.”

 

“And land him in a place where you wanted him to be.” Mao adds but this time with a fond smile.

 

“I couldn't let him live alone. Not after what he has gone through all his life.”

 

“So, you returned him the boy whose identity you borrowed for a year. But he doesn't know anything. They both don’t.”

 

“They don’t have to. Their fates are intertwined together more than they could ever imagine.”

 

It is just the start. They will both find way towards each other soon, Ato knows. His work was done there three months ago. And today he fulfilled his promise as well. It is time for him to say goodbye to Kyungsoo.

 

“You always had a soft spot for that boy.”

 

“Of Course I do. He is my _miracle_ afterall.”

  


**THE END**


End file.
